Dame una oportunidad
by Taisei Ayasaki
Summary: Varios años de no verlo, Sakura, ha desarrollado un sentimiento por cierto chico de kanto, que jamas creyó sentir. Pero que pasaría si por un movimiento de sus hermanas, el llega, y la misma entrenadora se dispone a decirle todo lo que siente, ¿Ash le dará una oportunidad a ella?


Hola a todos, después de dos meses de mi ausencia y descanso, finalmente ya volví a la acción, y empezamos este nuevo año 2017, con el one shot misterioso que he dejado muy en secreto, y aún sigue siendo misterioso, hasta hoy, ya que revelaremos ahora mismo quien es la chica en turno de este one shot, y es ni más ni menos que, como ya vieron en la foto de portada y el nombre en la selección de personajes. Si, se trata de Sakura, quienes no estén familiarizados con este personaje, aparece en la temporada cuatro de la serie, al igual que volvió a aparecer en la quinta temporada, y además apareció en las crónicas pokémon. No se extrañen que yo escriba algo así, llevo haciéndolo desde que inicie a escribir, pero de verdad tenía muchas ganas de hacer este escrito en específico, con este personaje en específico, de momento es todo lo que dire, lo demás como siempre, lo comentare al final, pero antes de empezar, por si no ubican algo en el escrito, les dire los episodios donde Sakura aparece, temporada 4, "Problemas cocinándose" y temporada 5, "Espeon no incluido", para que los vayan a buscar y revisarlos, no verlos completos, solo echarles un ojo si no ubican a algo a alguien, pero mejor empecemos ya.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de game freak.

Aclaracion: este fic está ubicado después de sinnoh, y mucho antes de unova.

"Dame una oportunidad"

Nos encontramos en la región johto, más concretamente en ciudad ecruteak, donde la oscuridad del cielo, y las estrellas se presentaban, y efectivamente, era de noche.

En una de las muchas casas de la ciudad, nos enfocamos en una en especial, que tenía una arquitectura más tradicional.

En una de las muchas habitaciones, una joven chica, se encontraba sentada en el piso, frente a una mesa, donde estaba escribiendo en un cuaderno, ¿Pero exactamente qué?

—Y ayer en la noche, volví a soñar con ese chico de nuevo, desde hace días que tengo sueños con él, ¿Sera por qué no lo he visto en muchos años, y quisiera ver su rostro otra vez? ¿O será por ese sentimiento que ronda en mi por el desde hace tiempo? No sabía describir lo que sentía por él, pensé que era eso mismo, una idea algo difícil de digerir, pero mis últimos sueños me lo han confirmado cada vez más. Demasiado tiempo ha pasado, y mis pensamientos sobre él, son algo diferentes y que jamás creí —se podía escucharla hablar en voz baja, a la vez que ella escribía —pero no sé dónde está ahora, y quizás no llegue a volver esta región, ¿Pero volverá aquí y aún recordara quién soy?, ¿Que alguna vez nos vimos dos veces aquí? Ash Ketchum, ¿Regresaras a Jotho algún día? ¿Te volveré a ver aquí?

Con las últimas palabras que hablo y escribió, cerro su libreta, que era con más exactitud un diario. Pero… ¿Porque la joven de cabello magenta, menciono el nombre Ash Ketchum? Simple, el la conocía cuando viajo a Jotho, a ganar la conferencia plateada, Ash y sus amigos en ese momento, Brock y Misty, junto con el entrenador, se hicieron amigos cuando ocurrieron varios eventos, especialmente esta última, quien tendrían una amistad de amigas, más cercana.

La chica, de nombre Sakura, al terminar el escrito de su diario, directamente se fue a acostarse a dormir, en el futon que había en su habitación, esperando el amanecer del siguiente día.

Lo que ella no se había dado cuenta, es que alguien con quien vivía en el mismo techo, tenía un pequeño rato escuchándola. No tenía nada que ver por ser metiche, si no porque se había detenido ahí de casualidad mientras caminaba por el pasillo de la casa. Y también, la puerta no estaba cerrada en su totalidad.

—¿Mi hermana… enamorada de aquel chico? ¿Quién diría que Sakura sentiría eso por él? —alguien de cabello de un color más morado, y edad más arriba que la de Sakura, al decir esto, entro sigilosamente a la habitación, sin intentar a hacer ruido. Dentro de la misma, estaba en la mesa donde estaba ese diario y lo toma, para posteriormente irse de la habitación sigilosamente, para retirarse a otra zona de la casa.

En la habitación de aquella persona. Se le podía ver que estaba leyendo la libreta, pero más que nada, las notas que incluían al nativo de kanto, y cada hoja y escrito que pasaba, mas se demostraba ese sentimiento que tenía Sakura.

—Es increíble que Sakura haya sido flechada, pero lo más increíble, que fuese por este Ash —decía, mientras cerraba el diario. Sin embargo, recordó que debía ponerlo en donde lo tomo; sin perder tiempo, de manera lo más sigilosa y silenciosa posible, regreso a la habitación de Sakura, para después, llegar a la mesa donde estaba el diario, y ponerlo donde lo agarro. Después de lograrlo, salió intentando no despertar a la entrenadora pokémon, cosa que logro con éxito.

—No me cabe duda de lo que sientes por él. Y si realmente lo quieres ver otra vez, nosotras te ayudaremos con eso.

La intención de una de sus hermanas mayores, esta con el nombre de Tamao, era esa. Ella junto a sus demás hermanas, planea hacer los pensamientos y sueños de Sakura realidad.

Durante estos días, Tamao le había contado a sus demás hermanas, a excepción de Sakura, lo que había descubierto sobre ella. Todos los detalles que conto, sorprendieron a todas, pero desde luego, no les molesto la idea que aquel entrenador, fuese posible pareja de ella.

De manera inmediata, empezaron a idear el plan, pero primero necesitaban algo muy esencial e importante, y ese algo era Ash, necesitaban que él estuviese justo aquí en jotho, pero ninguna sabia donde se encontraba en ese momento, y era necesario contactarlo para que todo pudiera resultar conforme a lo que pensaban, aunque esto no era grave, ya que si podrían contactarlo. Sin embargo, debían hacer que viniera a jotho por algún motivo, y no parecía buen que fuera solo porque sí, pero algo que habían recordado. Una próxima ceremonia de té, iba a realizarse en unos días, y al recordar dicho evento, era la oportunidad perfecta para que Ash tuviese un pretexto para ir a jotho, y así poder dar un primer paso lo que planeaban.

Pasaron los días, y el día de la ceremonia de té, había llegado, y por ende, el plan de las chicas kimono, para juntar a su hermana menor con el entrenador pokémon.

En una parte de la ciudad, Ash ya iba directamente a un evento el cual fue invitado hace días.

Han pasado 4 años desde que fue la ceremonia a la que fue con Misty y Brock, durante su viaje por jotho. Estos dos no fueron invitados por parte de la chicas kimono mayores, esto era parte del plan que tenían, solo necesitaban a Ash, sin embargo, si le habían dicho a Sakura que si lo hicieron, pero realmente no fue así, así Ash fue a dicho evento por no tener nada que hacer, además de cumplir con la invitación.

Finalmente llego al mismo lugar de hace tiempo donde fue aquella ceremonia hace tiempo durante su viaje por johto, el entro cuando alguien llego a recibirlo, una de las chicas kimono que usualmente recibe a los invitados, pero era nada más ni nada menos que…

—Bienvenido a nuestra ceremonia —dijo mientras hacia un saludo estilo japonés, cuando termino vio a Ash lo cual hizo que se sorprendería —¿Ash?

—Hola Sakura, cuanto tiempo ha pasado —dijo Ash saludando a Sakura.

—Si, demasiado tiempo realmente. ¿Donde están Misty y Brock? ¿Qué no vinieron? – pregunto Sakura ante la ausencia de ambos. Esto causo confusión también

—No sé si fueron invitados, pero si lo fueron, deben de estar ocupados ahora— dijo Ash. No sabía si sus dos amigos fueron invitados también, pero la realidad, es que no lo fueron.

—Esto es raro, mis hermanas me dijeron que si los invitaron – dijo Sakura, extrañada por la situación.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—No, nada, pero pasa, al menos tu si estás aquí Ash – dijo de manera cortes, y el chico de cabellera negra, accedió a pasar para la ceremonia —"Solo vino Ash, lo raro es que mis hermanas me dijeron que habían invitado también a Brock y Misty. Pero quizás aproveche y pueda pasar un tiempo a solas con él. ¿Pero como lo hago? ¿Qué le puedo decir? Tranquila, quizás después de la ceremonia puedas hacer algo, ya pensare que hacer"

y así, todo esto empezó a transcurrir con total tranquilidad, y ambos entrenadores, pero detrás de esta ceremonia, había un plan de cuatro personas, cuyo objetivo, eran esos dos chicos en particular, así empieza el festival, e inicia el plan.

Pasaron unas 2 horas y media de ceremonia hasta que llego a su fin. Ash quien estaba aún ahí, curiosamente no se había ido cuando la ceremonia acabo, cuando vio a Sakura y se acercó a ella.

—Sakura, ¿te gustaría pasear por la ciudad? —pregunto Ash, la chica se sorprendió un poco por la propuesta.

—Ehh… ¿Por qué? —pregunto, aún con la misma sensación de sorpresa.

—No tengo nada que hacer, y pensé que sería una buena idea dar una vuelta contigo, ¿Qué dices? —explico, y volvió a insistir con la invitación.

—Claro, ire contigo. Solo espérame aquí, voy a cambiarme —Sakura, acepto alegremente la invitación, y fue a cambiarse de ropa.

Ya una vez arreglada con su ropa habitual, y aún dentro de la casa, no podía irse sin antes avisar a unas personas en especial, que iba a salir.

—Hermanas, voy a salir un momento —dijo Sakura avisando.

—¿A dónde vas? –pregunto una de sus hermanas, quien era Tamao, y quien a su vez, fue la que comenzó con todo.

—Solo iré a pasear un momento con Ash —dijo Sakura con tranquilidad.

— O sea, ¿una cita? —dijo de forma picara, otra de sus hermanas, de cabello un poco más azul, Satsuki

—N-no, solo saldremos como amigos —dijo Sakura sonrojada por la "bromita"

—Por favor, como se nota que te gusta Ash —dijo Sumomo, otra de sus hermanas, la cual tenía un color de cabello verde, y poseedora de un vaporeon.

—No, ¿Por qué creen en eso? —decía Sakura aun sonrojada, y ahora nerviosa, intentando cubrir su realidad.

—Pues… Quizás porque eso es lo que dice en tu diario —ahora hablo la última de las chicas kimono, de cabello más corto, con tonos entre café y rojo, Koume, quien al parecer confeso de donde habían obtenido esa información.

—¿Qué?, ¡¿Leyeron mi diario?! – reclamo Sakura, claramente muy enojada, por haber invadido su vida privada, en lo que estaba escrito.

—Bueno, lo encontramos por casualidad y no tenía candado, ahí decías que te gustaba desde hace tiempo, que no habías dejado de soñar con él, entre otras cosas que decías sobre él, y algunos dibujos de ti y Ash, aunque no dibujas tan bien que digamos – Dijo Satsuki, sobre lo que llegaron a ver en ese cuaderno privado.

—¡¿Qué no les enseñaron a no meterse en la vida privada de los demás?! – Decía Sakura, igual de molesta —Solo saldré un momento con él, no será una cita, y aunque en el diario todo sea verdad…

—Entonces ahora si lo admites —intervino la poseedora de Jolteon, es decir Satsuki. Dicho comentario, enrojeció mucho a la entrenadora de Espeon.

—Ya vuelvo, regresare en unas horas —aún enojada, pero menos roja que antes, se retiró del lugar, para reunirse con Ash, e ir a dar ese paseo por la ciudad que habían acordado antes. Y al mismo tiempo dentro de la casa, regresando los chicas kimono.

—Bien, ¿Ahora que sigue por hacer? —pregunto una de ellas, concretamente Koume.

—Ya sé que podemos hacer, simplemente sigámoslos, y veamos cómo les va a los dos —propuso Satsuki.

—¿Eso no sería invasión de privacidad? —Sumomo, cuestiono sobre esta idea.

—Recuerda que leímos el diario de Sakura, así que ya habíamos invadido su privacidad antes —y la cabello azulado, recordó algo que ya habían hecho antes.

—Pero yo digo que está bien lo que propones, hay que observar cómo les va a ambos, y especialmente, ver si Sakura hará el primer movimiento —intervino Tamao.

—¿Crees que Sakura haga un primer movimiento? —cuestiono Koume.

—Eso habrá que verlo, vamos allá —y con estas palabras por parte de Satsuki, las cuatro fueron a donde su hermana menor estaba, con el fin de ver si podía progresar con el nativo de kanto (Para aclarar, ya estaban vestidas en sus ropas casuales)

Ahora enfocándonos en la ciudad, donde nuestros principales personajes, han estado pasando un muy buen tiempo juntos, cerca de 50 minutos para ser exactos. Ambos estaban saliendo de lo que parecía teatro.

—Entonces, ¿Ahí es donde ustedes actúan? —pregunto Ash, sobre algo que apenas supo, y es que desde hace tiempo, las chicas kimono, incluyendo a Sakura, se presentaban en ese teatro, para bailar y entretener a los visitantes, y a la propia ciudad (Quienes hayan jugado los juegos oro y plata, sabrán de esto)

—Solemos hacerlo seguido, incluso tenemos batallas pokémon con el público —menciono la de cabello magenta.

—¡¿En serio?! —con su clásica emoción por las batallas, Ash nuevamente pregunto —Eso es increíble. Sabes, quisiera algún día que peleáramos, y ver qué tan fuerte te has vuelto.

—Claro, algún día encantada de hacerlo —Sakura acepto tal propuesta, para darse ese enfrentamiento en algún otro día. Luego de esas palabras, el ambiente se tornó silencioso, poniendo incomoda, y hasta cierto punto nerviosa a Sakura, estando sola con aquel chico en específico, para ella el ambiente se tornaba así —"¿Ahora qué hago? ¿Le digo o no? Esto es muy incómodo que no sé qué pensar"

Los pensamientos de la chica, no la dejaban pensar claramente que debía hacer en esta situación.

—¿Estas bien? —con cierto grado de preocupación, Ash pregunto.

—Sí, estoy totalmente bien, solo es que estaba pensando… algunas cosas —respondió.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas?

—No creo que lo puedas entender, es algo personal y no puedo decir…

Dejo de hablar, debido a que el de cabello negro, había agarrado su mano, acción que hizo que se sorprendiera mucho.

—Si es un problema que tienes, puedes decírmelo, y tal vez te pueda ayudar con eso —Ash intento ofrecerle su ayuda, sin saber que era lo que ella tenía, pero creía que requería su ayuda. Sakura no creía el escenario en el que se encontraba, pero pensó que esta era su oportunidad.

—De acuerdo. Es un problema emocional, que está relacionado con un chico con el que estoy junto a él ahora mismo —comenzaba a contar. Era claro que Ash no entendía muy bien a lo que se refería, pero de él no se podía esperar más. En un instante, Sakura se puso en frente de él, y para asombro del chico, sus rostros estaban cerca, a la vez que se ponía a la altura de Ash —Ash… el problema que tengo contigo, es no poder expresar esto que siento por ti.

Con estas últimas palabras dichas, cambio de hablar a actuar, logrando plantarle un beso al chico. No espero esto, y mucho menos creía que fuera la de cabello magenta que lo haría; mientras uno no sabía cómo reaccionar, otra parecía estar disfrutando del momento. Luego de unos minutos, sus labios se separaron de dicha acción.

—Sakura… —de tal impacto que fue ese momento, Ash no sabía ni que decir.

—Ash, no he dejado de pensar en ti estos últimos días, y nunca pensé que esto que sentía era real, pero algo que si es real, es que realmente me gustas —la entrenadora al fin confeso todo lo que tenía que decirle a Ash, sin embargo, no tenía palabras para esta situación —Ash, ¿Por qué te quedaste callado?

—Lo siento, nunca había escuchado algo así de ninguna chica antes, no sé qué responder.

—Ya veo, ¿Eso quiere decir, no sabes si corresponderme o no? ¿No soy nada atractiva como mis hermanas? —esas preguntas, hacían que la chica de cabello magenta, se entristeciera un poco.

—Claro que lo eres… incluso eres más linda que hace años —alago Ash, con un tono un poco vergonzoso, nunca había dicho algo como eso antes. Esas mismas palabras, sonrojaron y sorprendieron a Sakura —Es solo que me siento muy confundido, y no sé cómo actuar en estas cosas.

—Entonces… si te parece… ¡¿Podrías darme una oportunidad de ser tu pareja?! —estas palabras, fueron un detonante muy grande en la mente del chico, pensar en tener una pareja, pero al no saber cómo resultaría, ¿Por qué no intentarlo? —Entonces, ¿Qué dices?

—No se… creo que si podríamos intentarlo —respondió Ash, aceptando la propuesta de la chica, pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más, sintió sus manos siendo agarradas por el de cabello desordenado —Sakura, ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?

Con esto, parecía que Ash iba a iniciar todo de una manera común. Y aunque Sakura estaba muy feliz y sorprendida por todo esto, solo sonrió muy felizmente y dijo:

—Si… si quiero serlo.

Fin.

Ahora que terminamos con el fic, comencemos a hablar un poco.

Desde hace un mes, estuve desarrollando este fic, y aunque ya tenía una idea fija, no me pareció lo mejor, ¿Y que hice entonces para empezar a escribir? Créanlo o no, esta no es la primera vez que escribo con Sakura, hace ya un año y ocho meses, había hecho esto, pero no fue muy reconocido, fue un proyecto de colecciones que no resulto muy bien y termino cancelándose. Y ahí está la respuesta, lo que hice fue hacer un reboot/remake, de lo que escribí hace mucho, añadiendo más detalles, puliendo otros, agregando y quitando cosas, y este fue el resultado, saber que ya tenía un documento con lo que tenia en mente hacer, y mejorarlo, estuvo bien. Y se quise publicarlo hace un mes, pero no sabia como hacerlo, pero lo logre.

Y algo mas, luego de dos meses que decidí descansar, al fin regrese para continuar escribiendo, y ahora retomare los fics que continúan publicándose, que todos están esperando actualizaciones, pero tranquilos, tengo guiones escritos de cada nuevo capítulo de cada una de las historias, es decir que tengo la base para las historias que contaremos en los fics, y solo hace falta hacerlo todo en el Word, y bueno, espero no demorarme demasiado.

Pero bueno, espero les hayan disfrutado este nuevo one shot, ¿Les gusto? ¿No vieron venir algo así? No olviden dejar sus comentarios y sus opiniones, y también pueden seguirme y buscarme, en mi pagina de Facebook, llamada igual que yo, Taisei Ayasaki. Recuerden, ya regrese, así que, nos leemos hasta otra ocasión.


End file.
